The Sector Security Files: Episode2: Chaos
by yugiking1
Summary: Travis duels against the dreded Lobo, A first class Enforcer for the Trinity.


Yugioh 5d's: The Sector Security Files.

Episode Two: Chaos.

Travis awoke again after another night of terrible nightmares. His time was running out. One week ago he had been promoted to the rank Lieutenant and given his own squad in the Traffic division of Neo Domino City's Sector Security Office. Worse than that though, his squad was made up completely of his old friends from Duel Academy. His old classmates had joined him there and now he was not only burdened with keeping the city safe, but also with keeping them safe as well. Still, time was running out for him, and he had to do hid duty while he still could. He got up in the early morning, and began to get ready for another 22 hour shift.

"Two hours off isn't doing me much good. I'll be glad when Friday comes and I've got a whole 18 hours off." He said stretching. He looked around his small apartment and wondered if maybe he'd spent too much money on decorating it. He wasn't going to be there for much longer, it was a hole in the wall, and it wasn't really worth making up nice. Still, it was his home for the time being, and he had wanted to be a little comfortable. A coat rack, sofa/bed, and mini refrigerator stocked with energy drinks. He got his meals on the go and kept his life as simple as possible. Less for his friends to clean up after he...

"I can tell this going to be another gloomy day at the office." He said to himself as he looked through this laundry basket for what smelled the least offensive. Laundry day wasn't for another two days. Friday. The day he had to himself. He wondered if it would be like last Friday. Oracle had insisted on using her first paycheck to take them all out for a good meal. Their first since they arrived in the world's largest city. Once upon a time Tokyo Japan had been the world's largest city, but now, by comparison Tokyo was a speed trap. Neo Domino dwarfed it in so many ways it wasn't funny. The Dueling Capital of the entire world. Yeah, they had hit the big time, and it was about to hit them back hard. Travis hopped onto his Duel Runner and road to work. He was allowed to take his ride home since he was the Squad leader and an undefeated officer. Perks of his position of authority. He had always taken the most direct route to work before the attacks in the park started. Now he took the scenic route through the park each morning before he went in.

"Seems quite enough." He said under his breath, not daring to say anything allowed. There was something going on in this park now. Each night when the moon was highest in the sky, if there was a stray duelist in the area, then the Ware Wolf came out. At least that's what witnesses had said happened. Most people ran when the Wolf came out but some stupid kid with a deck was always there willing to be a vigilante and take the Wolf down himself. Now there were three bodies on the slab at the morgue. Two of them were in critical condition at the hospital. Each night when the moon was highest in the sky and Travis was always too late. "Not tonight." he told himself. "Tonight, I close this case, no matter what Homicide says, I've got this route, and it's up to me." He had more than just a concerned feeling that because this was his Squad's route that the Wolf was calling him out. The mark on his hand was telling him so.

He arrived at last at the motor pool and logged in for the day. He wouldn't get off work until early the next morning and then he would go home, sleep for an hour and fifteen minutes and then get right back to work. Maybe tonight would be the night. Maybe tonight he would earn his rest.

"Hey there Travis, early day today right?" Oracle commented as she tossed a cup into trash. "Too early really, the coffee's too stale for my taste, and don't get me started on the rolls." He didn't respond. He just sat down at his desk and started going over the reports that had come in his absence. "You don't talk much anymore, do you?" She asked him. They were alone, for the first time in a long time, they were alone together.

"I have a lot of paper work to catch up on he said. You have to go out and relieve Jenner soon." He told her as he scratched through his thick red hair.

"Travis, talk to me, we left a lot unfinished at the Academy." She told him.

"I never leave anything unfinished." He stated. "Besides, I'm your C.O. it's against regulations to get too friendly with my squad members." He didn't blink or even look up at her. He couldn't. His eyes would give away too much. Oracle chocked back the disappointment and walked out of the squad room. Travis felt like a real piece of work after that. He couldn't afford to hurt her that way again though. He had left Duel Academy early that day back in early June. It was late August now. September was coming up, the fall would bring tougher times, and he just couldn't hurt her by doing it all again. Just then a thought accrued to him. What if? What if he actually did break down and let himself enjoy what was left of his life instead of punishing himself? What if he said to the pits with the regulations? What if? But no, he couldn't afford second thoughts anymore than he could afford feelings these days. Life was nothing like he thought it would be.

"Hey, what's up?" Tom asked as he passed Oracle in the hall on her way to the motor pool.

"Travis is so distant now." She commented. "I really don't know him anymore."

"None of us do. He's changed since they put those bars on his shoulders. Don't sweat it though. It's not like we can't enjoy ourselves. Jenner's coming in, he's had a tough night with some speeders outside the park, and I've been hearing a lot of chatter on the radio that the Wolf failed to show last night, so I don't think anything's going to happen today. I also hear that your favorite band is going playing this weekend at Kaiba Dome." Tom had always had a big crush on Oracle. Now that Travis seemed to be out of the romantic picture, he might just have a chance.

"Thanks, Tom," Oracle said. "Maybe we can get some tickets and take the squad out for a good time."

"Sure, the squad." He said and sighed. It was obvious that Oracle wasn't going to see him as a serious suitor anytime soon. He wondered sometimes if he should just give up. But then he watched her as he walked away, hips swinging in that oh so feminine way. "At least she didn't say no." He smiled and went back to the radio room. Oracle got on her runner and headed out just as Jenner was riding in. They passed each other going through the main gate and when Jenner got off his runner it was on empty.

"Get this thing ready for tonight." he told Scruffy's assistant. "I've had it for today, I'm heading in for a rest." He walked into the squad room, smelly, sweaty, and worn out from a long night of patrolling the shopping district. Sometimes it seemed their squad was the only squad, the way that they were being called out by the Captain, and every day they saw less of their fellow officers. Mostly because so many officers were retiring early to get off the streets and into pension check. They would draw their pensions and live in comfort uptown.

"Ready to head home?" Travis asked when Jenner slammed the door behind him.

"More than ready, I'm already there in my mind." He replied. "Why don't you take some time off, get some rest yourself?" Jenner asked.

"Can't, I've got too much paper work." Travis answered. "After I took this promotion I was buried alive with it." He wasn't joking either. Every five pages, in came another stack, almost like they had it timed to the second.

"So this is how it is, huh? You sit around the office all day, ride patrols at night, sleep for an hour or so, then come right back to the grind?" Jenner had never thought his old friend was so dedicated to his job.

"If I don't, who will?" He told him.

"Well, I could do it, don't you think?"

"Bucking for a Promotion already?" Travis asked Jenner.

"I wasn't trying to be that obvious but yes. I think I've earned. I'm the best you've got out there and I think it's time I had my own squad. I know that somewhere in that mountain of papers is a promotions list. I've made Sgt. officially in just under a week, and I can ride, duel, and kick butt as good as you can."

"Yes, Jenner, I know. That's why I am reassigning you." Travis told him.

"Huh?" Jenner couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Really, just like that?" He wasn't sure if he believed it or not."

"Just like that, we've got a rooky coming in; he's going to need a big brother as it were. He'll be reporting tonight and you two will be riding together down by the warehouse district. I've been getting regular reports of heavy night time traffic in that area, some people think it's suspicious, and I need my best man on it." Travis explained.

"So I not only get my own route, I get a subordinate as well?" Jenner asked.

"That's right, but don't let it go to your head old pal, this kid's fresh from school. He didn't go to the Academy. He's from one the Duel Prep schools down town. His folk pulled some strings so he wouldn't get assigned anything hard."

"Wow, what rock have they been living under?" Jenner wondered. "Working Traffic has been the hardest thing I've ever done.

"It gets worse, there's going to be a concert at the Kaiba Dome this weekend and I'll need two officers to work traffic over there this weekend, so I'm putting your name down." Travis told him

"You're a good friend." Jenner said sarcastically. "What if I had plans for this weekend?"

"You? Plans?" Travis didn't even blink or look up from his desk. "I think I would have heard from Helena. You two are an item now aren't you?" He asked.

"Who told you that?" Jenner couldn't hide how red his face was getting even if the sun exploded.

"Just keep it under wraps a little better. I could get into a lot of trouble and so could the two of you. Remember, we're the ranking officers of this squad, it wouldn't reflect well on either of us if you and Helena got caught in the Meter maids' uniform closet."

"Wait, who told you about that, we were the only two..." Jenner almost couldn't contain his dismay at how much his Commander knew about his private life. It was true though. Helena and Jenner had been an unlikely love struck pair. They hadn't really felt strongly about each other in school. Now that they were together all the time at work though, things had changed, and Jenner was looking at her differently. Helena on the other hand had always had her eyes on Jenner. She was just too bashful to ever say so. It wasn't until Tuesday of last week when the two of them were alone together that things heated up in the Meter maid's closet. It started innocently enough, Jenner was passing by, she couldn't reach the top shelf, and the door somehow closed behind him. They were trapped for a while there until Jenner finally was able to fix the door. With nothing to do but get to know each other better they simply started talking and that as they say was that.

"Hey guys." Helena said as she walked in to report for duty. She had the day shift down by the park. Most of the street duelists and turbo duelists she ticketed were real pieces of work. They were always getting fresh with her, so she simply carried a fresh can of pepper spray. She never really wanted to harm anyone and he wasn't a very good duelist when it came to street dueling. He grades were great on paper back at the Academy. It was the follow-through on the field that she had trouble with.

"Gas is getting more expensive, so I need you to account for every drop from now on." Travis told her. He handed her a ledger to fill out. He had been told by some of the other officers that Helena was using her Kart and spare time on the streets to do window shopping. That was a huge breach of regulations. He hoped that this would detour her from any further infractions without having to call her out on it or get her into trouble. He handed one to Jenner too. "I need you to keep track of every drop." He told them. "I'll be handing these out regularly."

"Uh, okay." Helena was a little surprised and just didn't know how to take it at first. "So I suppose this is..."

"Yep." Travis replied. The day went on like usual. After Helena went out on her patrol, Jenner had gone home long ago, and Oracle was on her way back to the station. Travis gulped down a cup of coffee. He was going to be at the park tonight for sure. He could feel it. The Wolf was going to strike again, and this time, Travis would be ready. The Park was on his patrol route and no one committed any kind of crimes on his route. The mark on his hand was burning now. He could tell that another duel was on for tonight. He wondered how much of his life force it would take this time. The mark was burning like a fresh branding on his hand. Almost as hot as when... "He's going to be there tonight for sure." He tossed his cup and headed out. Jenner hadn't even check in yet for the night patrol. Neither had the rooky. There wasn't time though. Oracle was coming in and they passed each other as dusk was settling in the night sky.

"He's so determined." She said to herself as she dismounted her runner. "I wonder if he'll get him tonight." She walked into the squad room and sat down on the old tattered sofa for a rest. Just then though, a young kid dressed in a uniform too big for him walked. His curious eyes and messy red hair reminded her of Travis the first time they met at Duel Academy. Who was this, she wondered.

"Hello, I'm looking for Lt. Longstreet." The boy said.

"Just missed him." Oracle replied. "Can I help though, I'm the Third Seat Oracle Blane, and I'm about to get off duty." She told him.

"Uh, yeah, I was supposed to report fifteen minutes ago to the Traffic Division. I got a little lost though. This place is huge." The youth said. "I'm Jason Frost. You can' call me Jay, though, uh Ma'am."

"Jay Frost, oh you're the new kid. I heard about your over the radio." She took his time sheet and clocked him in. "Sorry, but until the Lieutenant gets back there's no assignment for you. Just hold tight, I can go radio him, and let him know that got here alright."

"Thanks." Jay said. "I feel like a real dork now. I was supposed to report on time but I just got lost."

"Happens a lot." Oracle said. "Just wait here." She headed down the hall and saw Tom as he was coming back in for his second shift. He was gone home for two house rest and was about to hop back on the radio. "New guy finally showed." She told him.

"Oh, the kid. Yeah, Travis said he was supposed to be here today. Where is he?" Tom asked.

"Gone on patrol." Oracle informed him. "I don't know what to do about this kid. He's as lost as a babe in the woods. I don't think he's been in a street duel before either."

"Well, you know how Travis feels about being bothered while on duty, and you are the squad's third seat. If Jenner were here, he'd just break the kid in himself."

"Yeah. Oh speaking of..." Oracle looked over Tom's shoulder and Jenner was just coming in through the side door. He was still a little tired. Night shift never did suit him. "Hey, your lackey is waiting for you in the squad room." She told him.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Jenner straightened himself up a bit and buttoned his uniform up to the collar. He wanted to make a good impression on this rooky. He walked into the squad's briefing room with his stripes proudly displayed on his arm. The kid quickly jumped up and stood at attention. "Relax; I'm not the Lieutenant or anything important." Jenner had never seen a young kid like this before among the ranks of Sector Security. "Getting younger and younger these days. I suppose I'm on the old timers now, huh."

"Officer Frost reporting in, Sgt." The Kid said, he was shaking in his oversized boots.

"Settle down, I've been instructed to show you the ropes around her, son. I'll be your partner for the time being. I'm Sgt. Jenner Draft. I hope that things will work out well between us. We've got a lot of riding to do tonight so just follow close and watch for my lead." Jenner told him. "Frost is it?"

"Yes, Jay Frost." He replied. Jenner looked the kid over. He couldn't more than 16 and yet here he was, ready to fight for the right, and duel his life away like the rest of them. It hadn't been so long ago that he was like that. Now, he felt that he was a hundred years old. Like his old schoolyard friend, Travis, Jenner was undefeated now. Not much to it when you're dueling street trash. At least the other students at the Academy had some skill. Most people packing a deck and duel disk these days didn't even have a well working deck. Still, this was what he lived for. This kid would learn the ropes soon enough as he had under Travis.

"Let's go." Jenner told the kid and they went out to the motor pool to find him a ride. Once again, all old Scruffy had to offer was a beat up old bike that had been refitted to save it from the scrap heap. The smell of grease was a becoming a pleasant one to all of them now. The purr of a motor, the sound of the engine revving up, and the feel of the road beneath their wheels. This was what it was all about. At least, that's how Jenner felt as he and his new partner road out of the pit together. Travis on the other hand never felt less alive as he did at that moment.

Lt. Travis Longstreet was riding around the park like a madman scanning every bush for anything out of the ordinary. His hand was burning like it had been set on fire. He was getting close. The mark was telling him so. The Wolf was there somewhere. He decided to stop for a moment and let his runner rest a bit. He took out his water bottle and took a drink. Someone was watching him. He could feel it. The mark was never wrong. He took his glove off for a moment and looked his hand over. The mark was glowing bright green as it always did right before a real challenge came along. He was close on the trail of the Wolf. Or, perhaps, the Wolf was on his trail.

"So this is the one?" Said a voice from the darkness.

"Show yourself, that's an order, I'm Lt. Longstreet of Sector Security." Travis said.

"I know who you are." Answered the voice. "But do you know who you are? Why don't we find out?" He wasn't asking anymore. He was telling. That could only mean one thing. The time had come. Travis revved up his engine and took off down the main road through the park. Suddenly, a monstrous duel runner with heavy armor, and back paint job emerged from the evening mists. "I am Lobo, I have come to test you, and if you fail...You die!"

"I accept your challenge." Travis said. "Activating Speed World 3!" Ever since Speed World 3 had come out, the Sector Security had a leg up on out of control turbo duelists. Unlike the previous two field spells, this allowed each player to pay 100 life points to activate spell cards without accumulating speed counters as often but for this effect to kick in, you had to have already accumulated at least two speed counters. The Turbo Duel was on.

"I am the challenger, so I will go first, and I'll make it a grand move indeed." Lobo stated. "I summon Nin-Ken Dog in attack mode and set two cards face down. For that, I will end my turn." Travis could tell this guy was going to be a hard case to crack. He'd played a level 4 beast warrior type monster with 1800 atk/1000 def. He'd have to make his next move good.

"My draw and I'll send Archfiend of Gilfer to the Grave so that I can special summon Dark Grepher, and then I'll discard my Damage eater to the grave to activate Grepher's special ability. I can go through my deck and send another card to the grave. I choose to send my Necro Gardna to the grave."

"Very good, now you'll be able to negate one of my attacks, and you can gain life points if I do damage to you outside of battle. But it will not be good enough. You see, I've been observing you for a while Lt. Longstreet. I know a lot of your moves that you like to lead off with. This one is my favorite one and I had hoped that you would use this move. I activate my trap card, Nightmare Wheel, it will trap your Dark Grepher, and it will keep him from changing positions or attacking. I know you wouldn't special summon him without having a stronger card in your hand to normal summon also. Like your Dark Valkyria. That's why I also am going to activate my other face down card. Ominous Fortunetelling. This allows me to pick a card in your hand and call it. If it's in your hand, it goes the grave. The best part is that I can use this effect once per turn."

"What?" Travis couldn't believe he'd walked into those traps so easily.

"Now send your Angel to the grave yard. I know she is one of your favorites. Do you know about legends Lt. Longstreet?"

"I know a lot about different things. Since you asked, I know where this is headed, and yes, she is one of two most favorite monsters in my deck. Valkyries were, in Nordic Mythology, the Angels of the battlefield who carried the fallen warriors to Heaven.

"Very good, now tell me something else, if you're game? Do you know about wolves?" Lobo asked. That's what Travis was waiting to hear. This guy was practically bragging to him that he was the Ware Wolf. "I know a lot about them. I raised them for a living once. I worked very hard at return wolf cubs to the wild for the International Nature Center."

"So what changed for you?" Travis asked, hoping to put off ending his turn until he could think of something. With Valkyria in the graveyard he didn't have anything left in his hand but two traps and one spell. With no speed counters yet, things didn't look good for him, but he did have a few tricks left for next round.

"I started thinking about what a wolf really was." Lobo told him at last. "They are hunters and I loved wolves so much that I wanted to become a much like them as possible. So I left the Center and went out in search of a way to become more Lycan than anyone would have thought possible. That's when I came here to Neo Domino and was introduced through a friend to the Trinity."

"The Trinity?" Travis couldn't believe it. Lobo was an enforcer for the Trinity.

"Yes, and they know all about you, Lt. Longstreet. They have been keeping you in their sights. That's why I've been teasing you, tempting, and luring you out every night. I have been paying common street duelists to engage you while you were on patrol, so I could watch from far off and learn. You see wolves watch and follow their pray before striking. They aren't your typical hunters." Lobo told him.

"I see. I set one card face down and end my turn." Travis said then waited for his opponent to make his move.

"I wonder what your face down is." Lobo said as he drew his card. "Could it be Dimensional Prison? That's your finest trap card if I may say so. I like it. Very direct, and devastating, but I won't fall for that so easily. I will simply set another card and end my turn. So go, I'll wait for my chance to strike you where it will hurt."

"My draw." Travis said. "I'll remove Damage Eater from the Grave to increase my life points by 500, the same amount I would have lost due to the effect of your Nightmare Wheel Trap.

Score: Longstreet; 4500.

"Very good, now that is out of the way, and I can activate this..." Lobo said. "Hard Selling Goblin. Say goodbye to your trap card. Once I attack with Nin-Kin Dog, it goes back to your hand, and I can send all of your face downs back each time I do damage."

"You haven't paid as much attention as you think." Travis said. "I activate my trap card, Karma Cut."

"What?" Lobo couldn't believe he'd been duped so easily.

"That's right, no one draw the exact same hand every time, as you well know. I also am a very versatile duelist. Believe me when I tell you, Lobo, I'm not easy prey. For the cost of one card in my hand, I can remove your monster from play before it attacks me. So I'll send Skill Successor to the grave to send your monster out of play."

"Very good. I'll just set one monster face down in defensive mode then. I pass this turn to you and those 500 points you gained last turn come out of your score due to Nightmare Wheel's effect."

"Well, we're even again, huh. Then I draw, and summon Shield Warrior in Attack mode." Travis declared.

"Looking to hit my face down with monster that has so few points at that card?" Lobo wondered now if his opponent had something more up his sleeve. They each had one speed counter now. They were neck and neck going down the main streets now. Their game of hunter and pray had long since left the park.

"Shield Warrior will attack now, and I'm sure your defensive monster won't stand up to it." Their monsters collided and earth beneath them shook. No doubt about it now, this was a real shadow game, and Travis was in. All or nothing.

Score: Lt Longstreet; 3800.

"What?" Travis couldn't believe it, his monster's attack had not destroyed Lobo's defense.

"Ha-ha. Lieutenant, you didn't honestly think that you could destroy my monster that easily with just Shield Warrior and mere 800 atk points did you?"

"I might have crossed my mind." Travis was angry now. What Lobo had been saying was very true. He had been studying him for some time now. He'd missed his guise last turn but now he was right on the money.

"Well, at least you've helped me out, by activating the effect of my Senju of the Thousand Hands. When this card is Normal Summoned or Flipped face up I can add one Ritual Monster Card from my deck to my hand, and I think I'll choose my favorite Monster. Lycanthrope." Travis was getting very angry now. This guy was the Wolf for sure. His deck said it all too clearly and his addmission of guilt was being broadcast throughout the city by way of Travis' squad radio which he'd turned on in the park. It was still broadcasting and all his friends back at the station and on the streets were hanging on for dear life as much as he was. For if he failed, then it was up to one of them to get the Wolf, and he couldn't let that happen.

"I end my turn." Travis said reluctantly, he was falling behind now in the lap.

"My draw then." Lobo boasted. "I will make this quick. I summon my Sonic Bird in attack mode. This card's effect allows me to bring a Ritual Spell card to my hand from my deck. I know you already can tell what it is too. I also now seem to have two speed counters on my log. So now by paying 100 life points, I can activate a spell card early on in the game."

Score: Lobo; 3900.

"Now I activate the spell card, Synthesis Spell, and this card allows me to send the two monster I have on the field to the grave in order to Ritual Summon Lycanthrope from my hand with 2400 atk points." Lobo was on a role. His speed counters increased to three as he declared his attack and sent both Dark Grepher and his own trap to the grave. It had done its job though. His monster could now deal damage far greater than his trap could.

Score: Lt. Longstreet; 3100.

Score: Lobo; 3900.

"How does it feel to be helpless, in the grips of terror?" Lobo asked.

"I eat Terror for breakfast, and choke down my nightmares for supper." Travis boasted. "I'll have you for a snack." He was confident in his tone of voice. Not like the others had been. All those poor souls who had met their fate at the Lobo's hands. He could barely believe it.

"How can you be so sure of yourself?" He asked Travis.

"Because I can't lose. Not to you, and not to anyone, and never in a turbo duel of such low standards." He said. The mark on his hand was burning through the glove now and Lobo could see. It was the Mark of Darkness, the mark of man who had made the same kind of deal he'd made long ago. Travis Longstreet was a duelist like no other. That mark on his right hand was proof enough of that.

"I see. Then it's time to take this duel to its full potential." Lobo's duel runner went on autopilot then as Travis beheld the terrible transformation his opponent was undergoing. The moon was high in the sky again and it was time. Lobo wasn't lying when he said he'd done everything to become like the wolves he loved and respected so much. He wasn't just a Ware Wolf by name but in body as well. His skin tore, his cloths shredded as his body morphed into the terrible creature of the night which he was at heart. Travis could only look on in horror as his opponent transformed into an even more terrible creature than he ever could have imagined. "Now we will see which one of us will return to our packs alive, Lt. Longstreet!" The monster growled.

"What in the world happened to you, Lobo?" Travis managed to ask.

"I told you, I love the wolves so much, and no one else respected the cubs I raised. I returned them to the wilderness with tags in their ears only to find them months later in some rancher's trap. They were only looking for food and shelter from the bitter weather. Yet all those Ranchers in the Mid West saw them as were pests. The Wolf is a beautiful and majestic creature, yet they are scorned as worse than the street scum I take down every night. Your so called citizens, these victims of mine, each of them had it coming. They were all outlaws. They lived off the souls of human society but never got caught because they were always too slick to be there when the lights of a patrol runner flashed. I used them. I admit that I used them all so I could get to you. I don't mind telling you, that they weren't even worth my time, but you... You are the one. I can feel it. You are the one who was promised by the Darkness!"

"What are you talking about?" Travis demanded.

"To find out you will have to beat me." Lobo told him. "I end my turn." Travis drew his card and it was a good one.

"I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan in attack mode." He declared. Just soon as his monster appeared on the field though it was gone again.

"What's going on?" Jay asked from the back of his duel runner. "His monster didn't even last a turn."

"That's because of Thunder Nyan Nyan's special effect." Jenner explained. They were now riding on a street over looking Travis and Lobo. They'd been there a while now. "Travis wanted that monster to go to the grave yard."

"Now I switch Shield Warrior to defensive mode and end my turn." Travis said.

"Are you giving up? Why did you play a monster that you knew would be destroyed by its own effect?" Lobo demanded to know.

"All in good time." Travis warned.

"I draw. I will attack your shield warrior with Nin-Kin Dog."

"I counter with the effect of my Necro Gardna in the grave!' Travis said. "I can remove him to cancel the battle between your Monster and mine."

"Very good, I knew there was a reason you sent him to the grave early on. Now though your shield warrior will still be destroyed by my Lycan. For like me, he is a bitter enemy of hunters like your shield warrior, and yourself!" Travis' only monster was gone but that was actually a good thing. Because now everything was in place. He'd not lost any points this turn which meant that all he need now was the right card. "I end my turn, Lieutenant, can you manage to catch up to me. I now have more speed counters than you and next turn I'll lap you.

"I don't think so. I draw, and I'll end my turn by playing one card face down on the field." Travis wasn't just lucky, he was touched.

"I see then this turn I shall end you." Lobo boasted. "Perhaps you are not the one after all. I summon my Mythical Beast Cerberus to the field. Now that he's on the field, any time you or I activate spell cards, he gains 500 atk points until the end of the turn. That doesn't matter though because my three monster together have more than enough to wipe you out."

"Let's see them do it then!" Travis declared.

"Lycanthrope, attack Lt. Longstreet." Lobo commanded. His monster moved in closer for a direct attack, but it was not to be. For as soon as the wolf moved in closer Travis activated his trap card.

"I activate Mirror Force!" His counter attack came at the hands of Lobo's own monsters. They were all destroyed in one swift move, leaving only his Hard Selling Goblin Trap card to defend him.

"What have you done?" He exclaimed.

"I just caught up in the lap." Travis explained. "I draw now, if I'm not mistaken, it's my turn. Now I have two speed counters so I'll drop 100 points due to Speed World 3's effect and activate a spell card. Allure of Darkness. This lets me draw two cards but if I don't send a Dark Monster out of play then I have to send my whole hand to the grave. Lucky for me, I've been holding Allure of Darkness since my first turn, and I just drew my Kuriboh!"

"So you get to keep your two cards. What good can they do you? When my turn comes, I'll just drop another 100 points to activate one of my spells." Lobo told him.

"You won't have another turn after this one." Travis announced.

"What?" Lobo could not believe the insolence of this Officer. To think that can end the duel just like that.

"My first card that I drew is the spell card Painful Choice. This card allows me to take five cards from my deck and let you choose one of them to add to my hand. The rest go to the grave." Travis explained.

"So go ahead, pick your cards." Lobo was not impressed.

"Very well, I choose A/D Changer, Mask of Darkness, Magician of Faith, Marie the Fallen One, and Chaos Sorcerer."

"Clever, but I'm not stupid. I will add A/D Changer to your hand. The rest will go to the grave. I won't let you get out any of those others or put A/D Changer in the grave. I'm well aware of their effects." Lobo boasted. He thought he had it all under control at last.

"Thank you. Now I'll seal your doom." Travis said. The mark on his hand was burning hotter than ever before as he stocked his graveyard with fresh cards. "Now I'll remove from my grave yard one light attribute monster and one dark attribute monster."

"This can't be!" Lobo suddenly realized what Travis had been up to this whole time. It was too late now though. The look on Travis' face said it all. He was enjoying how much this was hurting him. The pain that would normally make any other man double over and die was invigorating him. Making him stronger. This was indeed the end for Lobo.

"I Chaos summon from my hand the all powerful Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End. The end of this duel and the end of you, Lobo. For now that he is on the field, the power of light and the powers of darkness converge to destroy everything in his path. I attack you directly for 3000 points of damage!"

"Is that all?" Lobo was burning all over from that attack. His very fur was smoldering black and singed.

Score: Lobo; 800

Score: Longstreet; 3600

"Now I activate his special ability. I pay 1000 life points to destroy everything on the field and in our hands and you'll take 300 points of damage for each card destroyed.

"What...NO!" Lobo was struck once again by the damaging might of Travis' dragon. For at this very moment, Lobo had four cards in his hand and one of the field. Travis had one card in his hand, which Lobo had added earlier, and one on the field. The very card that had sealed his doom. Lobo's life points hit zero and his black duel runner spun out of control and into a street lamp. His entire body was crushed by the impact. The duel was over and Travis had won. Now all that was left was to question the suspect.

"Who are you really and what has this all been about?" Travis demanded as the Ambulance neared their position. The mark on his hand had grown cold and a chill ran up his spine as Lobo simply smiled and died in his arms. He had no reverted back to human form and all evidence of his terrible curse was gone. Burned completely away by Chaos Dragon's final effect. Only Jenner and the Rooky Jay Frost had seen the terrible duel unfold. Jay stood by as Jenner consoled his friend and wondered what he'd gotten himself into.


End file.
